Meaning
by ulquihime7980
Summary: This is for the Writers Challenge- "Price of a Life" hosted by the Winnifred Artemis. I'm uploading this as a test run to see if you guys like it or not. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ I'm so excited to do a Dragon's Bait story. This is only a test run to see if I should start making a Drangon's Bait fanfiction. Sorry in advance if Selendrile and Alys**

**Meaning**

**Her**

I was gazing up at the sky and wondered, "Why am I here?"

All I do is follow the women aspect in society but I want him to notice me.

We traveled all around France but he never tells me anything.

I'm lost. What am I doing here when I feel invisible when I'm next to him?

Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful to him for giving me new life, but what does it mean when I fell for him hard. He taught me everything that I'm not allowed to since I'm a commoner.

Flying up in the sky with him is when I feel alive and feel like we are one, but on the ground we're not one but two. I ask myself, "should I leave him or stay and take the treatment? Does he trust me like I trust and respect him?"

Alys waited for him outside the little cottage; that is right outside the forest; hoping that he would be here before 'they' came. She never told Selendrile about the drunken men that come visit her every night trying to coax her out to play with them. They scare her when make comments about what they're going to do to her when they get in the house. Sometimes she'll hide in some of the room's closets to feel safe in the situation of what's going outside. When Selendrile is there, they don't go anywhere near the cottage. When they see him they knew that don't have a chance against him because of his build and the way he held himself. Power overflowed in his body movements that give off an intimidating air that basically says 'back off.'

The sun was almost set and the wind started to die down. Alys felt something a pull in her gut. Knowing her she always listens to her gut when something is wrong. She got up and went inside the cottage. She locked the door, closed the windows, moved chairs around to make it seem that there are two people in the home, moved the ottoman so it could block the front door, lit a fire in the fireplace and out up a fake Selendrile on a chair near the fireplace to make it seem like he was here. Alys went in a closet to hide and wait.

It was quiet outside from what Alys could hear but something was telling her something different. She heard the door start rattling and fear overcame her like a flood. She pulled her legs up so she could hide her face between the knees. Her body started shaking, the air was getting scarce because of the panic she had, and tears were trailing down her face.

"Help me. Someone help me, please," Alys whimpered.

**Him**

Flying is the only thing that can calm me down.

Being a dragon can be tiring with all idiot knights, dragon hunters, and healers and irritating women continuously bothering me.

Especially those hungry women. I know that we dragons have can trick people to see what they want to see when they look at you, but with women it's disgusting.

Males take one look at me and glare because they feel I'm competition.

Females are way too easy fool. I just don't like it when they fawn over me like I'm going to be their new husbands.

As if I would bed those mindless broads.

There is only one person I would give my time and my affection to.

And that would be Alys.

She might be waiting outside; waiting for me to come home.

Home.

That is an unknown word to my globetrotting way of thinking.

It took me some time to figure out my feelings for Alys; love.

Usually I just move it aside and just label it as responsibility or care.

Selendrile arose from his little slumber under a mountain waterfall. Going under the water to wake him up a bit more and flew off towards Alys. The water was already drying from the remaining rays of the sun. Thinking about how Alys was going to be on him for being late coming home, but he needed his beauty sleep.

The stars were coming out and he knew he was late. He could already hear Alys voice demanding for an explanation on why he was late again this time, but he knew he can't lie to her anymore. That all stopped on the sixth month of being traveling companions. Gazing to the moon he found it was different than usual. There was a bit of blue showing on the left side of the moon and it was spreading. Now Selendrile knew the about the origins of the blue moon, but he didn't believe in it until now. His wings started to flap harder to get home quickly.

He could see the cottage but something was wrong. Absolutely wrong. He couldn't see Alys outside and he knew those figures weren't his Alys. Dread overcame his being and thoughts. He could see inside the cottage. There was a fire going, chairs were moved around to make seem like there was another person inside with her, the ottoman was in front of door, there were bags packed of clothes near the kitchen and she locked the door twice. He knew; no he could to tell she was scared. He heard her plea for help and anger overflowed in him. He landed just a few meters away from the cottage. He found the tree where he put his clothes traveling bag in. He changed and slowly started towards the unwanted guest.

He was only two trees away from the unwanted visitors until one said, "Come out missy. We not going to do anything bad except play a bit. Come on, open the stupid door you slut and let your daddy have some fun with ya," that started a killing spree for a very angry dragon.

Some ran and some died and felt the wrath of Selendrile the Golden Dragon. He taught them to never mess with what was his. When there was no one left to kill, he ran over to the door and kicked it open. He heard thought he heard a whimper but it left before he could do anything. Searching around the place, Selendrile tried every room in the house to find Alys but he came out empty. He searched the kitchen twice and he checked outside but she was nowhere to be found. Selendrile was getting worried about her. She never was that hard to find since they've been traveling together. He made sure to make her buy some of the neutral colors when she wants to make a dress for herself or him.

Selendrile came through the door once again after a third search for Alys until he saw the packed bags. He didn't remember them being there when he left this morning. He opened them up and saw her clothes neatly packed. She was leaving him? That didn't sound well with him. Sure, he never showed interest of her feelings, her fears, or her pride, or anything that deals with her, but when it comes to protecting her than he'll show that he cares because he does. He wasn't used to showing any emotion to protect himself now he was going to lose the only person that doesn't fall for his charms or magic.

"Alys," he yelled with energy to find her and to change her mind from leaving him. He heard someone open a door and he turned to the sound. Ready to fight whoever decided to come back to continue but it wasn't it was Alys. She looked scared to come out of the closet. She turned to see Selendrile looking at her with that look. Alys was confused about the look Selendrile was giving her. She was going to say something when Selendrile wrapped his arms around her. It was weird but it was welcomed because she really needed it. Alys hugged him back and let all the fears that she experienced out.

"I'm here and I always will be," Selendrile said. She cried and Selendrile comforted her. The bags was forgotten, the dead bodies outside was forgotten. Selendrile carried her to his favorite chair; that he won't admit to; he rocked her back and forth to calm her down. He never realized that she was keeping this away from him and he knew that she was a life that he couldn't lose. Losing her was a price to pay from his heart and mind. He would torture himself until his deathbed was made so he could be with her in the afterlife. He was never going to let this happen again. He loved her too much to let her go from his site. He was going to make sure she stays with him and he would try to express himself more.

**AN:/ I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

**Him**

How dare they scare _my _Alys.

They shouldn't even be staring or thinking about her in that kind of way; that's my job or her mate that she… chooses to marry.

As if, that will ever happen. She's going to be with me and not with those stinking male humans that only want a baby factory, a heater and ditsy minded females that doesn't get any respect.

Alys thinks that I don't know what male humans do to their women behind closed doors and that is not what I want for her. Growl. I wished I had the power to revive people so I could kill those drunkards for gazing their ugly mug's at her like she's some kind of slut that would sleep with anyone with two legs, but what am I to her?

What is she to me?

…

MINE!

All he can do now was calm her down to an acceptable calmness. He stared deeply at the flames crackling in the fireplace while gently rubbing her back and rocking back and forth. Seems like it wasn't helping so he tried shh ing her; that worked until she was left to sniffling and slow breathing. That's when I noticed that she fell asleep in my arms. He glanced at her sleeping form and a tiny smile graced it's presence on my face. Everything was forgotten for the moment; the dead bodies, the broken door and the bags near the front entrance. Only thing that he could hear was her slow breathing and the trickling stream behind the cottage. He was content at the moment. Everything was fine until he disturbingly remembered that packed bag next to the kicked in door. Slowly getting out of his chair and carefully placed Alys on the cream colored couch while he trotted over to the bag with an agenda.

Kneeling down, Selendrile opened the bag again and started removing the contents. The first thing he took out was a light blue dress, a sapphire jeweled tiara and a blue pearl necklace that Alys bought while they were in Mulhouse. She was a sight to behold when she wore it for the Spring Festival that was when he realized that he loved her.

FLASHBACK

_They've__ been staying in Mulhouse for two weeks now and Selendrile was getting irritated from being in one place for so long. Alys on the other hand was nowhere to be found._

_Selendrile wasn't really thrilled to be out in about the town looking for his traveling companion. Ignoring all the glares and lust filled eyes of women, the golden dragon glanced around his surroundings to see a glimpse of Alys but no such luck. All he could see were colorful decorations being put up and stands being set up for what looked like for some kind of celebrations. Walking a few more steps Selendrile stopped and watched as two sweaty men nailed a sign up._

_"May Day? Ah I see, the first day of spring. Humans sure have a strange but a unique way of celebrating seasons. Where is Alys? I might let her have some fun before we leave this town tomorrow afternoon," Selendrile thought. He continued on his search for Alys. He still couldn't find Alys for half a minute; Selendrile had to dodge bumping into people since Alys told him it was rude so to avoid from apologizing he maneuvers away in time before it happens. Still trying to find her, Selendrile once again had to stop because there was a group of men blocking his way._

_"What are they doing standing in the middle of the street? Such simple-minded human males." Selendrile mumbled. "What is so interesting in the middle of the street to be blocked?"_

_Selendrile got his answer when Alys forcibly squeezed herself through the men swarm. He finally understood why the road was blocked and it was because of the girl that was trying to catch her breathe. Her hair was in a bun ponytail with a sapphire jeweled tiara; that had two big white lilies that were weaved in place; placed perfectly on the crown of her head and a blue pearl necklace greedily took the sunset's light and boasted off its shine to the world. She took his breath away in the light blue dress that hugged her figure and so did the rest of male population. The swarm of men had surrounded her again and that didn't go so well with the golden dragon._

_"How dare they imprison her like that? GET AWAY FROM HER," he growled and with his dragon hearing he heard Alys say, "I really need to go so can you please move aside." Instead of moving away they moved even closer to her that the circle was shrinking in front of Selendrile._

_"Clarissa, where are you?" Selendrile yelled pretending to search for her._

_"Jack, are you out there? Please help me get out of here," Alys pleaded._

_Selendrile smirked and went blank faced then he went in shoving his way to Alys. Finally he made it through the men crop and saw his noticeable angel. Alys saw him and smiled a relief smile. She fast walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Selendrile hugged her back for a little measure to get a reaction from the wolves and he got what he wanted. Jealousy was like a plague. The men glared at Selendrile but were disappointed that Alys was already spoken for._

_"Thank you for saving me Selendrile," Alys gratefully whispered in his ear while all the men went off to search for another prey. Selendrile teasingly smirk._

_"Why did you leave the inn? I had to come find you."_

_"I heard about the Spring Festival and I wanted to go because I've never seen one before, but I knew you wouldn't go with me so…," Alys said._

_Selendrile raised an eyebrow at her. Alys looked down at the ground blushing a cherry red color. He enjoyed getting her to blush different shades of red, it fascinated him to no bounds and he cherished those as special moments that are only for him._

_"We can attend the festival if you still want to or do you want to go with your band of male fans?" Selendrile replied._

_Alys shook her head no and gently pulled his arm so they could have fun at the festival. They went through each stall with games and some with food. Selendrile won every game with ease while Alys would win some. Selendrile watched Alys running around the maypole __laughing and seeming to be enjoying herself__. __A small smile graced Selendrile's face but disappeared when he heard some giggles and swoons of females._

_"Disgusting women," he mentally scoffed. Alys came back from the maypole and was panting for air. _

_"Had fun?" Selendrile asked. She nodded, "What else do you want to do?"_

_"How about watching that play over there," Alys said pointing at a small stage. Selendrile nodded and they walked over there to see the play for the remaining of the festival._

**Flashback End**

Selendrile sighed and continued grabbing more stuff out of the bag. He found matches, toiletries; which made him frown in disgust; 2 pairs of leather shoes, combs, hair brush, more clothes, and some money. He groaned out of frustration with the reality that she was going to leave him.

"Was staying with me that bad or is there a different reason why she's leaving me?" he mumbled. He glanced over at the couch he placed her on and sadly sighed. Selendrile got up from his crouch and walked over to where he placed his companion. She looked peaceful being asleep. Selendrile gently picked her up, placed her on his lap, grabbed a blanket off the arm of the sofa and placed it on her to her warm. Laying his chin on top of her head, he inhaled her familiar scent that he became accustomed to and enjoyed. Alys smelled like fresh clean air with a hint of ripened peach; that was so deliciously sweet you can't help but want more of it; from his homeland. He played with her luscious soft hair for awhile before he came to a conclusion that he will make her stay with him the morning.

"I need you Alys, if you leave me I don't know what I'll do," he thought before he drifted off to a sound sleep.

**AN:/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Selendrile is trying to convince Alys to stay with him in the morning but will she stay? You just have to find out next time on...Meaning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Sorry it took me so long guys but here is the next chapter of Meaning. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**(C)**

It was almost morning when Selendrile's instincts woken him up from a great sleep. He felt something warm moving on his lap and he looked to see that he was still holding Alys in his arms. Selendrile smiled and brought her closer to him so he could smell her again before he changed to into his dragon form. Silently and undisturbed; he placed Alys once more on the couch and went out the front opening of the house.

He decided to go to the stream behind the cottage so he wouldn't be far away from Alys and just in case if more 'unwanted guests' decides to come looking for their comrades and finish the job from last night. He started taking off his clothes and he threw them on a rock and then he started to change in his dragon form. Walking on fours, Selendrile laid down and went back to sleep but still on high alert.

Alys was slowly waking up from her slumber, she rubbed her eyes and began looking around for Selendrile. The room was still in disarray from last night. The door was still off the hinges, the table was flipped over and the chairs was on the ground. The wind was coming in the scent of dried blood and Alys could see someone's leg showing, but there was no Selendrile.

"It seems like he left," she said, "that gives me enough time to leave and to be near another town."

Alys removed the blanket from her person and went towards the door to get her bag. She closed it, heaved it around her shoulder and left but not without looking back.

Selendrile heard Alys leaving the cottage but instead of going after her; he waited until she was far enough to go after his soon to be mate. He continued to sleep until the sun slowly began descending the sky. Opening one eye, Selendrile rose up from the ground, changed back into his human form, got dressed and went to find Alys.

Alys wasn't that far away from the cottage in the forest. She was in St. Lagoon staying at a small tavern for the night before she went on her way to the next town that was about eighteen miles away by foot. She was sitting on the bed, counting her money to see how much was there when she gets to the next town.

"It's enough, but I have to get a job when I get there," Alys mused over.

She put the money away and decided to check the town and get some supplies. She left the tavern and went to the little shops getting things she needed and went on her way to another until she thought she had enough. Alys decided to go back to the tavern and get some rest, but she didn't know that Selendrile was right behind her in the shadows.

\

Selendrile followed Alys to the tavern she was staying at and made up his mind that he would meet up with her on the road tomorrow; knowing that she will leave early like they use too. He left St. Lagoon and went back to their cottage. He went inside and sat on the couch that he and Alys were sleeping on the night last.

It was cold. The whole room was cold. The fire dwindled into nothing but smoke. Selendrile looked around the cottage to finally notice that it was in disarray. He didn't want Alys to come back to their cottage while it looks like a tornado went through it. He started cleaning, he burned the dead bodies that were laying in the front and fixed the door. It was nighttime when Selendrile finished cleaning.

"I should leave now before I miss her," Selendrile whispered, gazing at the moon thoughtfully. He grabbed his satchel, got undressed, put his clothes in it, transformed into his normal form and went into the air towards St. Lagoon.

Alys started dressing to leave for the next town. She had enough money from her work and it was time to go. The tavern owner already took out the fee for the stay. Alys left the tavern and was going towards the gate; knowing that the guards would be opening the gate by this time so instead of fighting human traffic; it will be best to leave now.

The guards were there and left her go through. Alys thanked them and began tracking her way to the next town. She didn't know that she was being followed and it wasn't Selendrile, but a staggering thief.

He was unnoticed by Alys and he smiled with glee. The thief was used to having his victims not noticing him until it was too late.

Alys felt eyes on her back. She stopped and turned to see if someone was behind her. There was no one, but red flags were going off in her head. She began walking again but in a faster pace. The thief came out from hiding behind a tree. He sighed from almost getting caught.

"I better be careful with this one?" he mumbled.

When he saw her moving again, he followed. They were almost near St. Clair and near Selendrile; who is resting on a tree branch waiting for Alys. Alys felt it again and started getting nervous.

Selendrile, who was disguised as a crow, saw Alys coming, but then he saw the thief behind her. Selendrile's eyes became in slits with anger. He crouched and flew towards the thief with claws out ready to attack.

The thief started fighting Selendrile be he wasn't winning. Selendrile changed into his dragon form and eat the thief before a sound even came out. Alys turned to see a naked Selendrile staring at her.

"What are you doing here, Selendrile?" Alys asked nervously. She stepped back from the anger emanating from Selendrile.

"Well Alys, I'm here to take you back to the cottage but I saw you being followed by a common human thief. How could you not notice that you're being trailed by a stranger?" Selendrile calmly said with anger.

Alys stayed quiet and Selendrile was getting more pissed off by the minute.

"Maybe you could answer this instead; why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" he said with emotion. Alys was in shock from seeing Selendrile showing so much emotion for the first time in front of her.

"I left because I felt that I wasn't needed anymore. You're gone all the time, you never tell me anything, you don't trust or respect me at all. I want to know what is going on with you and I want you to trust me. What am I to you?" Alys said.

Tears were starting to cloud her sight and Selendrile was feeling guilty. He knew the reason why she left him, but hearing her say it hurt him even more. Selendrile knew that he didn't give Alys a chance to show how much trusted and respected her because he wasn't around to let her see it. He made her think bad of him and that wasn't what he wanted.

"I...I didn't want you to feel like I didn't trust or respect you because I do it's just that I don't know how to show it to you."

"You..do? You still want me?" Alys squeaked.

"Yes, I do want you. I want to be with you forever if you'll have me. Let me show you that I'm better than what I showed you."

"Should I trust your word?"

"Yes!" Alys started at him for awhile and concluded that he was telling her the truth. She nodded and saw Selendrile genuinely smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Selendrile changed, grabbed her in his claws and flew them back to the cottage.

**AN:/I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the errors. Please review**


End file.
